We have been mostly focusing on the analysis of the XFEL data that was collected in the past and made several fundamental discoveries. one of the most important results is the discovery of the mechanism of lattice phase transition triggered by ligand binding in a crystalline state. This mechanism is fundamental to the visualization of molecular movies. The results are being written in a manuscript. The XFEL beam at LCLS has been shut down for an upgrade for 2019 and will return to be operational in the middle of 2020.